


Wake Up Call

by RegineManzato



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jane find Maura with Dr. Ian on their bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

_Jane was tired. It’s been a long week on New York City, and she hated the city. There were too_ _many Yankees around her, irritating her with the baseball comments. It wasn’t even the season_ _yet. Five days on New York and she desperately wanted to run back home._

_She arrived in the sheer hours of the morning, after the red-eye flight and she wanted nothing_ _more than to take a bath and snuggle up to Maura for the few hours she still had before Maura_ _go to work._

_She dropped her bag on the living room, kicked her boots next to the door and walked quietly_ _around the house so Maura wouldn’t wake up. It really was too damn early in the morning,_ _but a noise coming from their bedroom caught Jane’s attention before she could take a bath._

_She heard Maura moaning, but that wasn’t the kind of moaning Jane was used to hear and she got_ _intrigued. As she opened the bedroom door, Jane got shocked. On her bed, with her girlfriend,_ _was no other then Dr. Ian Faulker himself, and Jane screamed._

_“What the fuck is going on here, MAURA?!”_

_Maura and Ian got surprised. Before Ian could actually get out of the bed, Jane withdraw the_ _gun from the belt and shot him twice. Maura screamed, Jane started crying and Ian laid dead on_ _their bed._

_“JANE!” Look what you’ve done!_ _You… you killed him!”_

_“Of course I killed him, Maura. I just wanted to know what was he doing here, while I was_ _away. Don’t you care about me anymore?”_

_“Jane he…- Maura sniffled- he was just visiting.” – She got out of the bed, with the blooded_ _sheet covering her body._

_“Yeah, visiting OUR bed? I thought you loved me, Maura.”_

_“Jane, I love you. I mean… I’m not so sure about it anymore, look what you’ve done, Jane! What_ _are we going to do with his body? I mean, he’s six foot tall, he’s just too big and…”_

_“I don’t feel bad for killing him, Maura. I love you so much, and you just betrayed me with him_ _and…” Jane pointed her gun to Maura, who started crying._

 

Jane jumped in bed, looking like she had a really bad nightmare. Maura’s hand was on her arm.

“What’s the problem, honey?”

“Maura. Maura I… I guess I had a nightmare.”

“Hoyt?”

“No… worse.” Jane took a deep breath and when she spoke, her voice was a little uncertain. “Maura.. are you… are you happy with me?” Maura looked on Jane’s eyes and saw something she’d never seen. Doubt.

“Jane. Jane, of course I am happy with you. I love you, honey.” Maura laid her head on Jane’s shoulder, hugging her girlfriend. “You had a nightmare?”

“Yeah… and it wasn’t pretty.”

“What was is about?”

“Me, killing Dr. Ian… and you.”

“Jane, let me reassure you, I LOVE you, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Wake up call" from Maroon 5.


End file.
